Christmas, Maybe
by gneebee
Summary: After an encounter with a ghostly stranger, Daryl gets a glimpse into "what could be". Will he stay on his path of darkness, or make a u-turn toward Beth and the light? Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you so much for joining Scifigirl22 and myself for a little Bethyl Christmas story collaboration. Daryl's about to see just how life could be. We hope you enjoy!**

00

He knew where to find her, his pretty blonde. Well she'd been his pretty blonde once, or she could have been his pretty blonde. Now, yeah, it was probably going to be different. Not good. But he knew where she'd be and he was going to at least try.

She'd be working at that little diner just like she had been for a long time. She was one of the good people who did things the right way. She was working hard to put herself through veterinary school.

He pulled the bike up to the place, anxious to see her and to hold her. What he wanted most of all was to get her back to his cabin in the mountains. Pick her up in his arms and carry her to bed. But he was sure she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Not after he'd done what he'd done. She had to be hating on him big time by now. The truth was he didn't blame her. He kind of hated himself.

It had been a long time since he picked Merle up from jail, and the two of them took off for a "little weekend" in Vegas. That weekend turned into more than a month. A month spent working their way back to Georgia, hustling pool and dice all the way.

Yep, she'd be pissed. Way more than pissed.

She'd always given him his freedom. She hadn't tried to change him. As long as there were no other women involved she'd let him go off on his hunting trips and his bike runs. But this had been out of hand. He wondered if there was any way he could ever convince her to give him one more chance. Shit, he wouldn't blame her if she told him to go fuck himself and never looked back.

They'd never put a label on this thing they had going on between them. But he knew. Truth was she wanted things, things he didn't seem to be able to give her. She was sweet and smart and she had goals that she worked hard at. He was an outlaw. Him and his brother Merle, they ran with a rough bunch.

He didn't even want her getting involved in that mix. For the most part he managed to keep her away from the life he lived. She wasn't the kind to be a biker's old lady. She was the kind of woman a man comes home to at night. The kind of woman a guy marries and has children with. That was the kind of woman she was, but he wasn't that kind of man.

The most he'd ever been able to give her were some good nights of fun and partying and lovemaking. That's what he wanted to get back with her now. It was all he was good for and all he had to give. But by now she'd probably worked him out of her system.

All he could really hope for was she wasn't done with her rebel side. That she was still liking her walk on the wrong side of life. Maybe he'd get lucky and she'd let him back in her bed. He could only hope. He smiled thinking about how it was with her. The girl looked all sweet and innocent, until he got her behind closed doors. There, alone with him she was a wild little thing. Always ready to play those night games.

Just the thought of being with her in that way sent a shiver right through him. He smiled, maybe it was the unusually cold weather.

He watched her through the frosted glass as she moved gracefully around the diner. The frost giving her a kind of angelic glow. She truly was breathtaking. Yeah, she didn't need his kind of trouble in her life. But that didn't stop him from wanting her kind of sweetness.

He finished his cigarette, tossing it aside and taking in a deep breath. He dismounted the bike and walked in the diner. It was near closing time and it looked like Beth must have gone to the back. The other waitress, Rosita, was up front.

She didn't look up from her side work before she started to speak, "Hey, we're just closing up but I can get you some coffee and pie or... Daryl?!" She was close with Beth, and even though Beth never talked about being with him, Rosita knew.

"You have some nerve, you know that!" She hissed.

"Where is she?" He asked. He'd expected this type of reaction.

"Out back, taking out the trash. You should probably stay out there too and let the trash-man haul your worthless ass away!" She was talking but he was already out the door, heading around the side of the building where the cans were.

He couldn't help smiling at the sight of her, braided hair topped off with a little Christmas headband. She was working hard at lifting the heavy bag, unaware of his presence. He hurried up behind her, taking it from her hand and easily tossing it into the dumpster.

"Thank you so much mister, you..." That was as far as she got before she turned and saw him, "Daryl?"

She went white as a ghost, then quickly turned red with anger. She threw her hands up on his chest and pushed with all her might. He held his ground, in fact, he moved closer.

"Damn you, Daryl! Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead!" She yelled but then she broke. She couldn't believe she was crying over his sorry ass. Neither could he.

"I know Baby, I picked up Merle from the pen. Went out ta Vegas. It was just s'posed ta be a weekend. We run into some guys he used ta hang with. Shit happened." It was a piss poor excuse at best. Not even really an excuse at all. They both knew that.

"Seriously? You made the choice to follow after him? After all the shit he put you through! He's going to get you killed!" She screamed through her tears.

"He's my blood, Beth. Can we not do this here Baby? Why don't ya come back ta my cabin after ya close up. We don't need us an audience." He hadn't missed Rosita peering at them through the slightly cracked back door.

"No! I've been through this with you too many times Daryl. You can't just come around, call me Baby and think I'll happily slip back into bed with you. I just can't, not again. No more."

Suddenly her voice quieted but the tears didn't stop. "Before you left this time I...I thought I was pregnant. Did you know that? It turned out to be a false alarm. At first I was disappointed, but you stayed gone and then I was relieved. I used to think maybe I was the one for you. Maybe you'd settle down. I was so stupid."

She shook her head and he knew she was disgusted by him. "I hoped you'd stay on at the garage, work your way up to lead mechanic. I believed in you. I knew you could do it. I thought we'd raise our baby together. God, I'm such an idiot." By then she was crying harder and he was feeling just like the big worthless asshole he knew he was.

"Daryl, I, I love you...no, make that past tense, I loved you. I just can't keep doing this to myself. I want a family and we both know you can't give me that. You won't give me that. So please just go before I make another mistake with you." She shoved him again and stormed back into the diner.

He felt hurt, defeated, and he didn't blame her. He knew exactly where the blame lie, squarely on his shoulders.

The craziest thing was he knew, deep down in his heart. He knew he loved her. He just couldn't risk bringing her into his world. His dangerous way of living. He'd been lucky to have had her at all. But he wasn't going to keep it up. She was right. He had to go. He cared too much to stay.

He'd never felt so down and he did what he did when he was down. He headed off to find Merle at one of the only places open on Christmas Eve, a biker bar on the outskirts of town. He arrived to find his brother doing what he did, hustling a game of pool. Trying to impress some of the women hanging around the joint. The kind of women hoping some asshole like Merle would make her his old lady.

"Little brother! How'd it go with your gal friend?" Merle slurred his words as, with his arm wrapped around some bottle blonde, his brother made his way over to where Daryl stood bellied up to the bar.

He'd never told his brother where he was headed when they got back to town, but Merle wasn't stupid. He'd figured out why his brother was so anxious to get back home. Only one thing makes a man that way, a woman.

Daryl did his best to ignore him, waving the bartender over and ordering a beer and a shot for himself.

He spent the next few hours doing what he'd come to do, getting lit. He wasn't talking to anyone, he was lost in his own thoughts. He even had a little hope. Maybe, just maybe Beth would change her mind. He knew she'd know where to find him, maybe she'd come around.

She didn't and at midnight the bar erupted in shouts of "Merry Christmas," and shots began to be passed around.

Daryl wasn't a fan of Christmas in any given year, but this year he was feeling extra blue about it. As the others celebrated, his thoughts grew darker. Fuck them, let them yell and pretend they were happy and their lives were good. Daryl went outside to have a smoke.

It was snowing lightly and he could see his breath.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, "You're making a huge mistake, son." He turned to see an older man, hair gone white. The fellow had a cane and walked with a limp as he made his way over to where Daryl stood.

"I don't got any change old man," He half-snarled at the white haired man. He was in no mood for bullshit and he hoped the guy would just move along.

"I said you're making a huge mistake with Beth, son." The man said it again.

Daryl felt the knife to his heart at the mention of her name. And just how did this strange old man know anything about him or Beth or what was going on between them?

"I'm here to show you the life you could have, the one you should have." The white-haired man leaned on a dark Cherrywood cane for support as he limped toward Daryl.

"Son, if you stay on this road you're on you'll end up a junkie. Maybe worse, dead or in jail. Didn't your brother just get out? Trust me son, he doesn't have too many more Christmases ahead of him." The old man spoke calmly as he delivered his dire warning.

Daryl looked at him with a harsh glare, wishing the old man would get the hint and buzz off. But he just kept coming closer. The lighting behind the bar illuminated the man in a way that was almost celestial. Like he was some kind of damn angel.

It was giving Daryl a cold hard case of the creeps. He wasn't digging the other-worldly vibe at all. He told himself it was just an illusion, caused by all the Jack Daniels he'd consumed.

"Ya ain't nuthin' but a crazy old man," He half-growled as he walked toward his bike.

"So, I see you're just as stubborn as they warned me you are. I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way, son." The old man sighed heavily and stopped to watch as Daryl slipped on a sheet of black ice; sending him to the asphalt where his head hit with a crack and Daryl's world went black.

00

 **A/N We thank you so much for reading along. Please leave us a comment / review. There's a chapter photo posted to our tumblr blogs, scifigirlNS, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. This story will post on Tuesdays until complete and we hope to see you back for more of _Christmas, Maybe_. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and Scifigirl22**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow you guys! Scifigirl22 and I both thank you so much! We appreciate all of your comments and the follows and favors. This chapter Daryl's going to waken from his fall, finding himself in a strange new world.**

00

The first thing that aroused Daryl's senses was the smell of vanilla oil, he inhaled deeply and softly moaned, "mmm."

Then, suddenly, it was like all his senses were attacked at once. The smell of the vanilla oil, the warm weight of a soft arm around his waist and an even softer body pressed into his back. There was the feeling of the cool cotton sheets against his skin, the calming rhythmic sound of an old clock ticking. It sounded just like the clock Beth kept in her bedroom. Everything made him feel like he was with her, in her home. He was overwhelmed, he thought he'd lost her.

"Beth," he breathed out.

She softly kissed his shoulder and he heard her whisper, "I knew you were awake."

He clasped her hand tightly, holding it close to his body before slowly opening his eyes. He just wanted another moment to imagine he was really with her, before he woke up alone in his shitty bed in his shitty cabin.

When his eyes finally opened he was completely disoriented. He had no idea where he was. He quickly shut them again just as tightly as he could and concentrated hard. He tried willing this place to be his cabin, as if he had some kind of telepathic power. But when he opened his eyes again it was still the same pale yellow and grey room he'd awakened in. A room that wasn't at all familiar.

Taking a deep breathe he rolled on his back, hoping he hadn't lost his mind completely and left the bar last night with some wannabe old lady.

Instead a sleepy-eyed Beth came into his view, but it was Beth looking to have aged ten years. She smiled her beautiful smile at him before resting her head on his chest.

He wasn't sure what was happening or what to do so he just rolled with it, let it happen. This was the weirdest dream he'd ever had but at least Beth was here, and it felt so real.

The back of his head was throbbing and that's when he remembered his fall the night before, and the old man's words. The strange warning.

That's where his mind was when Beth began kissing her way up his chest to his neck. He laid his aching head back on the pillow, letting himself enjoy the warm familiar feeling of her lips on his skin.

"We've got a few minutes before the whole house wakes up," she whispered between kisses, lifting her eyes so they met his so seductively.

"Do you wanna try for that boy again?" She asked just before her lips reached his ear and she lightly sucked the sensitive lobe.

"Pfft, ya know I don't want no damn kids." He scoffed while enjoying the feeling of her fingernails lightly dragging across his skin.

"Oh ok, I see. That's how we're playing it. Alright then I'll be a flight attendant on a layover." Her voice was a little throaty and she had that sexy teasing tone he was so partial to. She kissed him on the lips sliding her tongue into his mouth and then quickly pulled back.

"Did you smoke last night?" She asked with her brow wrinkled. He didn't know what to say, of course he'd smoked. He'd been at the club. Why was she even asking? She knew he'd been smoking since he was 14.

"Mr. Dixon! You'd been so good for so long. It's been two years since your last cigarette. Why would you start again?" She gave him a scolding look and the faintest of swats to his hand.

"Two years?" He was puzzled.

"Yes. And don't act like you don't remember when Bella asked you to quit smoking for her third birthday. She said she loved you too much to see anything bad happen to you. You fed the rest of your pack to the garbage disposal that very night. Oh Daryl, this is going to break that little girl's heart." She seemed so disappointed while he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Your daughter. For goodness sake. How much tequila did you and Martinez drink last night?" She was getting out of bed now, wrapping her robe around herself. Daryl could see it clearly, the changes in her body. She was still so petite and her waist was still tiny, but her breasts were fuller and her hips had taken on a more rounded look.

She was so damn beautiful, so damn perfect. He'd never told her before and he felt compelled to do it now. He had to. Even if this was a dream, or some sort of side effect from hitting his head, it didn't matter.

"Damn girl, just look at ya. I'm diggin' all them soft curves." He sat up, that want-to look was in his eyes as he reached for her and pulling her back onto the bed he told her, "I ain't ever seen ya looking more beautiful."

She laughed as she fell back on the bed with him. "Well you have your children to thank for those curves."

He decided to take full advantage of this strange dream by clasping her ass in both hands as he pulled her on top of him. She squealed and laughed into his mouth as he drew her in for a passionate kiss. He'd been missing her so much and this little dream of his was getting him all hot and bothered. He could feel his excitement, and certain anatomical parts, growing.

He pulled the belt of her robe loose and ran his hand up under her tank top, playing with her breasts. Then he heard a commotion. It sounded like a herd of tiny feet and paws coming down the hall. It stopped abruptly, just outside their door. He quickly pulled his lips from Beth's and slipped his hand from her shirt.

He gave her a puzzled look but she didn't seem concerned at all. What the hell was going on now? He listened, now it sounded like something or someone was struggling with the doorknob. Those sounds were accompanied by tiny giggles, and then a dog started barking.

He was trying to process this newest mystery when the door flew open and it was like a miniature army had invaded.

When he saw the three little girls he quickly rolled Beth off him. He wasn't one for an audience and what he'd had in mind definitely wasn't "G" rated.

They were tiny things and all three of the small blonde girls bolted toward the bed yelling "Daddy! Daddy! It's Christmas Eve!"

The oldest girl picked up the youngest one and set her on the bed, then gave the middle one a boost before climbing up herself. All three girls immediately jumped on Daryl tackling him and covering him in hugs and kisses.

He wasn't sure how to react so he just lay still, waiting for them to tire of him and move on to Beth. All the frenzied activity was far more chaotic than he was accustomed to, and it intensified when the big mutt jumped up and joined everyone on the bed.

All the little girls were squealing with laughter and it was kind of contagious, he almost joined in. Until the big brut of a dog jumped into his lap, hitting him right in a very sensitive area.

Daryl yelled, "Shit!" and then groaned, grabbing himself and rolling toward Beth and the girls. He was thinking that for a dream that shit sure felt real.

"Duke! Down!" Beth scolded the large dog. Daryl was impressed at how the big animal obeyed her, jumping from the bed and tucking his tail between his legs.

"Okay Daddy?" The medium sized child asked as she cupped his cheeks in her tiny hands. As Daryl looked at her he could see it plain as day. The little girl looked just like him. He shifted his eyes, glancing over at the biggest girl, and then the smallest one. That one had a pacifier in her mouth.

He saw it in all three of their faces, they all looked like him but with Beth's coloring and small build. It was impossible, but what else could it be? These had to be his children, his and Beth's. But how could that have happened overnight? What the hell was going on?

"Bella, you and Cassie go pick out what you want to wear today. I'll take Lizzie," she was off the bed again, tying her robe and then lifting the smallest child into her arms.

"Let's give your Daddy a minute to wake up, ok? He had a long night," She smirked at him as the two older girls jumped from the bed and ran off, the big dog trailing behind.

Again he questioned it, just what the fuck was going on? He scrubbed at his face with open palms and that's when he felt it. It had tugged at his skin a little. It was on his third finger, left hand, a wedding ring. The band was well worn and he could tell by looking at his finger it had been there a while, years most likely. The skin had adapted to the ring, leaving an indent.

He took a good look around the room. It was definitely a master suite, he could see there was an adjoining bathroom. Then he saw it, there was a wedding photo hanging on the wall above a stone fireplace. It was him and Beth. This was impossible.

He'd never been in such a fancy bedroom. And if the bedroom looked like this, he couldn't imagine what the rest of the house was like. He never would have guessed his imagination had such expensive taste.

"Baby?" He heard Beth ask drawing his attention back to her. He hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"Daryl, are you ok? You're acting really weird. You seem so confused and like our kids are strangers you've never seen. Caesar didn't talk you into eating the worm at the bottom of the tequila bottle again, did he?"

Caesar. He knew that name, he'd worked for him at the garage before he left town with Merle. But why would he be hanging out with him? They'd never been running buddies.

"Why was I with him?" He bluntly asked, and his confusion confused her but she tried to be understanding. She sat back down on the edge of the bed, the little one cradled in one arm as she placed her hand on his arm, "You guys took all your employees out last night for the annual company Christmas party. Baby, are you ok?" She felt his head for fever when she asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine... just feel like I slept for years or something," His words were drowned out by yelling from down the hall.

Calls of "Mom!" and "Momma!" Were followed by the barking of the dog.

Beth shook her head and sighed. "Not even up for ten minutes and they're already causing some sort of mayhem." But she wasn't at all angry, she was smiling as she stood. She'd always been patient.

"They get that from you, you know. Here, you take Lizzie." She held the baby out for him to take and he had a moment of panic. He looked at the child in Beth's arms as if she was a small alien.

"Mom!" He heard the other two yell in unison.

She pressed the baby into his chest and righted herself, just as a funky smell hit Daryl's nostrils.

"Damn! The hell's that?" He growled the question and Beth let out a laugh as she made her way out the door.

"Sorry Baby. But guess what? I was alone with all three of them all day yesterday and all night last night. It's your turn to deal with a present from the stinky little princess!" She walked out laughing.

He stared at the downy haired little girl who smiled at him from behind her pacifier. He couldn't quite place her age. She wasn't a newborn but she was still a baby. He was guessing maybe a year old? He'd have to come up with a way to ask.

He walked down the hall holding the child with straight arms, keeping her smelly little body away from his. He could hear the sounds of chaos coming from one of the rooms, while he went on a search for this little ones' room.

There was a mirror hanging on the wall and he stopped abruptly when he saw his reflection.

Beth wasn't the only one who'd aged ten years. His hair was dark, long, and shaggy. The hair on his chin was now peppered with grey. Although his face looked older his body seemed the same, except for a few gray chest hairs poking out of the top of his shirt. He smiled thinking about those curvy changes to her body. If they were suddenly aging, she was doing it right.

Then he saw it, just faintly but it was there, visible through the thin fabric of the wife beater shirt he wore. He was stunned, he had new ink. He cautiously held the baby in one arm as he pulled the shirt up. There were three names tattooed over his heart, Bella, Cassie, Lizzie.

This was all just too strange, it was starting to freak him out big time. The fuck? Did he sleep walk through ten years? Getting married and making babies along the way? Nothing made one damn bit of sense. And why wasn't he waking up now?

Just as those thoughts were making his head spin, he saw the white-haired man. Or at least the reflection of the man in the mirror. It was like he was standing behind Daryl, or an image of him was. Then the man began to speak, "This isn't what you want at all, is it son? You're not interested in a home, a job and a family. Not even with Beth. It's strange, isn't it? That as sure as you are you'd hate having children, you'd get the names of these children tattooed over your heart."

That's when Daryl snapped, he was getting to the bottom of this and now! But when he turned the white-haired man wasn't there.

Daryl was sure now, when he hit his head he'd done some kind of serious damage to his brain and now he was on some weird ass trip. That had to be what it was.

His thoughts were interrupted when the small girl curled close to him and grabbed at his hair, tugging at it with her tiny fingers. Yep, what a trip, but why did it feel so real?

He was still rolling with it though, this kid needed to freshen up so he continued down the hall until he found a room with a crib. He sat the baby on what he was sure was a changing table. It held about a million diapers, wiping cloths and several creams. Geez, did one little butt need all this? He had no idea and no idea what to do about this dirty diaper.

Just as he was about to admit defeat Beth, wearing her scrubs and followed by a parade of noisemakers, entered the baby's room. She was on the phone and there was a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm on my way!" She said disconnecting the call.

She looked at him as she explained, "I've gotta run out and check on a patient. One of the horses at the Miller farm has a real bad sore on his hind leg. It sounds like an infection could be setting in. I shouldn't be more than a few hours, but you'll have to start the ham for dinner. It's in the fridge."

Shit, she was so matter-of-fact about everything, like he'd done it all before. Like he had a fucking clue what to do next. Then she smiled, "Love you, love you, love you, love you!" As she passed around kisses to him and the little girls. She left the room in a hurry and poof, she was out the door and he was alone with the miniature army. One of them was still real stinky.

Three pair of steel blue eyes stared at him, and true earth-shattering panic set in. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! He shouted in his head.

"Ew! Lizzie stinks! Gross!" The medium sized child said holding her little noise.

Then he had an idea, maybe the girls could help him.

He looked at the oldest girl and tried smiling, "Hey kid, how old are you girls?" He figured a child wouldn't question things the way their mom would.

The one called Bella answered, "Daddy you're just bein' so silly. You know I'm five n Cassie's three n a half, n stinky Lizzie's one. You been bein' silly all day!"

"Jesus, are we frickin' rabbits?" He mumbled to himself, then hoped like hell the little girls didn't understand what he meant.

"Yeah kid, that's right. Daddy's bein' silly." The words sounded so foreign coming from his mouth. He wasn't sure he'd ever used the word "silly" in his life. He most definitely had never referred to himself as Daddy.

Then a light bulb went off in his brain. He didn't know much about kids but he did know they liked to play games.

"Hey, I got a good idea, let's play a game." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the two older girls were clapping and smiling. "Let's pretend Dar…uh Dad's never been a dad before. You can teach him how ta take care a you guys like Momma does. How's that sound?" He asked.

Now there was clapping and cheers, the baby even clapped her hands. The five year old giggled, "Yay! We're in charge of Daddy!" And more laughter and cheers erupted.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get new britches on this guy," He held the baby out toward the oldest girl.

"No Daddy, Momma say we young ladies. NOT guys. You swilly," It was the middle one protesting.

"Ladies," he corrected himself. Damn, this Cassie one's tough like her Momma. He just shook his head. He could really use a cigarette right now. Shit he could use a drink right now. But he figured both would be hard to come by in this warped reality where he'd somehow landed.

What the hell was going on?

00

 **A/N We hope you enjoyed poor Daryl trying to figure where he is and what the heck is happening. We'd appreciate you leaving us a comment / review. The chapter photo of the confused man the pretty woman is on our tumblr blogs Scifigirl22, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. We appreciate you all taking the time to read along and hope to see you back next week for more of _Christmas, Maybe_. Until then remember, We love Ya Large! xo gneebee and Scifigirl22**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Happy New Year Everyone! Thanks so much for all your great comments and reviews, and for just reading along with Scifigirl22 and myself as we take poor Daryl on quite the journey.**

 **When we wrapped up the last chapter Beth had just walked out the door, leaving him home alone with three small girls and a dirty diaper. Shall we see how he does?**

00

He tried hard not to let the tiny people sense his terror. Sure, yeah, no doubt it might have been funny if it wasn't so real. But that was just it, it felt so damn real and he didn't know what the hell to do next. The laughable part was he was depending on a five year old kid to tell him.

Daryl was amazed when that little girl, acting like it was no big deal at all, took charge. She got a small thin blanket from the changing table and lay it on the soft throw rug. "Here Daddy, you sit down here by the blanket. I can't reach up there. You gotta lay Lizzie down right here on the blankie, not on the carpet. Mama doesn't want germs on the baby."

She took one of the diapers from the changing table next, along with wipes and a tube of cream, laying them next to him on the floor. "The gross part is gettin' that stinky diaper off and not letting the pooh get everywhere. Then ya gotta be sure you clean her bottom real, real good. And if you don't put the cream on she might get a rash. That's bad cause it hurts and she'll cry."

He found himself listening intently to her instructions, like she was telling him how to pull the engine on a '55 Chevy. She operated like a mini Beth, using kind words and patting his shoulder with her little hand as she gave him direction. The look on her face too, it was her Mother's look. Sweet, kind, patient.

She was right, it was gross, and it was stinky and it seemed to be everywhere. Even down the baby's legs and up her back. How did a tiny thing like her make so much poop? He couldn't imagine and he felt like he'd used damn near the whole package of those wipes cleaning that little butt.

He was thinking he'd rather gut a deer than ever have to do that again. But by the way Beth and these girls acted, he'd done this plenty. It was hard to believe.

"Daddy, ya gotta put the gross stuff in the genie thing or the house will stink bad." He didn't argue. She seemed to know all about this stuff and he didn't know jack shit.

In the meantime, without even being asked, the three year old had gone to the dresser and she brought him back clean clothes for the baby. He was surprised to see the two pieces actually seemed to go together. These girls were smart, like their Mama.

With Bella's expert help and much to his relief, Daryl got that clean diaper on. He held out the funny looking t-shirt and asked a question that got them all giggling, "What's with the snap thingies?" Again, the oldest girl showed him the ropes, smiling at him when she said, "Daddy, you're really good at pretending!"

The she instructed the baby, "Lizzie, stand up please, you gotta help Daddy too." Daryl watched as the baby pushed herself to her feet.

"L'il shit. I didn't even know ya could that." Daryl mumbled it under his breath, and he kind of thought he might be smiling. Who knows what came over him next, but he poked a finger at Lizzie's pudgy belly. The baby let out a delighted squeal and when she did the ever-present pacifier flew from her mouth, hitting Daryl in the eye.

His girls. That's how he was beginning to think of them. And seeing them start giggling uncontrollably over the shot he took, it was probably the sweetest sound he'd ever heard and the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. Daryl wasn't sure why, but a warm feeling began to bloom in his chest.

That feeling grew when the one called Cassie yelled, "I'm the tickly monster! I gonna get you!"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she'd jumped on Daryl, tickling him with her tiny fingers. They became a pack, a pack of tiny giggling girls. All of them on him, tackling, tickling and non-stop giggling. He went along, he had to didn't he? He made it dramatic when he fell to his back. They were all on him now.

He let it go for a couple of minutes, then in his best gruff voice he boomed, "That's it!" He didn't know just where the hell the notion came from, but he began tickling those little girls back. The more he tickled the more it seemed to delight them. None of them lasted long, including him. Soon they were all laying in a heap on the floor.

He had no idea where the feelings came from, and no idea why he'd enjoyed it so much. Was it just instinct? Was that why he not only knew how, but he wanted to play and have fun with these girls? His girls. It occurred to him then, surely if he knew how to play with them he knew how to care for them.

As if his thoughts had prompted it, the three year old's tummy let out a loud growling noise. He smiled as he looked to the two older girls. "Ya know what ladies? Let's have us a lazy day. Y'all wanna just wear them pajamas all day?"

"Oh yes Daddy!" Again there were cheers and he was proud to think he must be doing this right. At the same time he smiled at how little effort it seemed to take to make them so happy.

"Alright an now we gotta eat. Bella, let's go find us the kitchen. I gotta hankerin' for some cheesey grits." He patted his stomach.

They didn't agree with his choice, "Ew Daddy, gross!"

"Gross? How the heck can grits be gross? You're southern ladies. Ya should be eatin' 'em every day." When they looked at him with tiny noses scrunched and heads turning side to side, he could only smile. "Alright then, I guess we better raid the fridge and see what else we got."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Bella and Cassie, with the dog following close behind, thundered down the hallway and stairs.

"Dada," Lizzie, the littlest one spoke to him and she held up her hand for him to take. Why did it make him feel emotional? Maybe it was the smile on her lips and the trust in her eyes. He took her hand and they walked at a snails pace down the hall. He figured she probably hadn't been walking long.

The pace was good though, it gave him a chance to check out all the photos that filled the walls. There were birthdays, holidays and summer picnics. There were baby pictures and his and Beth's wedding pictures. Their lives were chronicled on these walls.

As they got to just the top of the stairs he saw two very important things. There was Beth's diploma, her degree in Veterinary Medicine. He didn't know why that made him feel so proud it sure wasn't anything he'd help her with. It was that he knew how hard she'd worked and what a big deal it was to her. She'd done it. Beth had done it.

Next to it was a photo of the garage where he'd once worked. The difference was the sign. It read, "Dixon Motorcycles." Did he buy the shop from Caesar? He practically had his face in the photo, examining it more closely. He saw it then, the section of the building with his sign had been added on to the original structure. The older structure still had the sign reading, "Caesar's Garage." They must be in business together.

It couldn't be real. He reminded himself this was all just a dream, a hallucination of some kind. Oh sure, he'd always thought how much he'd like to own a bike shop but he'd known it wasn't possible. Stuff like that didn't happen for guys like him. Just as women like Beth and little people like these sweet girls didn't happen for guys like him.

So yeah, it couldn't be. Could it? If it was possible, then between Beth's degree and her practice and his business, that explained how they could afford a nice house like this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a commotion downstairs. He smiled and shrugged as he looked down at the tiny girl holding tight to his hand. He picked her up and hurried down the stairs toward the noise. He set her down just long enough to lock the little wood gate at the bottom of those stairs. He knew without having to think about it, it was to keep the child safe. The motion had come so naturally, like he did it every day.

His eyes quickly scanned the big open room and he spotted another fireplace. Holiday branches with ribbon and pine cones adorned the mantle. And five Christmas stockings hung from it.

In the center of the room was a large fresh cut evergreen tree. It was shining with twinkly lights and what seemed to be dozens and dozens of handmade ornaments. He smiled again, Beth's girls. His girls. He walked closer and a group of three ornaments instantly caught his attention.

Inside each ornament was a picture of him and one of the girls. He could feel a smile on his lips as he looked, and again the warm feeling spread in his chest. He gingerly touched each photo, carefully examining the likeness of each child and comparing them to Beth and himself. As he'd seen earlier, all the girls had the steel blue color of his eyes, but the shape and the softness was Beth's. Their hair was like their Mother's, but their skin was closer to his tone.

This time it was an ominous sounding crash that interrupted his thoughts. The noise directed him to the kitchen, where he saw Bella and Cassie pulling several items out of the refrigerator and trying to reach high enough to place them on the counter. He set the baby down and hurried to help, and hopefully ward off disaster.

"One of ya is goin' ta end up gettin' hurt now. I s'pose ya know what'll happen then. Your Mama's gonna have my behind." He thought he sounded tough, the girls just giggled.

"Why don't y'all go play an I'll make ya some eggs?" That seemed like a good plan to him, but his idea was met with a chorus of, "No Daddy! We wanna help, you always let us help. Please Daddy." That little girl looked at him with those big eyes and he was powerless.

"Fine." He pulled two chairs over to the island counter, setting a small girl on each and instructing, "Y'all be careful now. Ya don't wanna break a bone for Christmas."

The baby was holding her chubby arms up to him and he panicked for just a moment. Now what? Then he spotted the high chair in the corner. Saved. It took him a minute but he figured out how to strap her in and he carried the chair over to the counter.

Now all three of them were staring at him expectantly and he hurried to grab the ingredients for breakfast. He only planned to make them scrambled eggs with cheese but for some reason he felt pressured to get this right. Thank goodness he didn't have to search too hard to find a bowl and frying pan. He cracked the eggs into the bowl and started to beat them with a fork.

"Daddy it's my turn." Bella announced. Daryl figured it was just eggs how much harm could there be? He handed her the fork and placed the bowl in front of her. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the little girl so carefully stir the eggs around. It was more like she was gently moving the yolks than mixing anything up.

"Can I have a turn?" Cassie was looking up at Daryl with her innocent blue eyes.

"It's your sister's turn." He informed the older girl. Bella was disappointed but she passed the bowl over like a well-mannered girl. That had to be Beth's influence.

The three year old was a lot more like him, that was clear. She eagerly took the fork and began to rapidly smash and slush the egg mixture about, sending it spilling over the sides of the bowl.

"Whoa! Lemme help ya." He wrapped his hand around her smaller one and helped her whisk the eggs. The little girl smiled up at him brightly and he knew she felt proud of her good work. For some reason so did he.

He made them keep their distance as he carried the well whisked eggs over to the range. He explained he couldn't have anyone getting burned. He prepared the pan and poured the eggs in, and he saw the look of excitement in the eyes of his helpers. No one had ever gotten excited about his cooking before, including him.

As he tended to the eggs Bella got each of the girls a plastic cup out of a low cabinet filled with children's dishware. Then she pulled a large jug of juice from the refrigerator. It was obviously too big and heavy for her but she was determined. She had it wrapped in both arms and was hugging it against her body. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen, the small girl with the large jug of juice.

He took it from her, "Thanks girl, lemme pour y'all a cup." But he paused when he got to the sippy cup. That had to be the baby's. Are babies allowed to drink orange juice?

He got the big jug of milk from the fridge, looking to Bella for help. The child seemed to sense his dilemma.

"It's okay Daddy. She gets half mommy milk and and half cow milk, k?" She smiled that sweet helpful smile.

He was confused again, "The hell's mommy milk?" Bella pushed his hip with her little hand and pointed to the top shelf of the fridge. He saw the clear bag of oddly colored milk with a date on it. Ah, Mommy milk.

Even though she wasn't there Beth had been amazing him all morning. She was a helluva woman and obviously a wonderful Mama. She had her vet practice, she was raising three sweet girls and she was still breast feeding? Man, why the hell had he been such an idiot? Why had he let her go?

He gave the cup to Lizzie who happily clapped her hands. He set the plates down on the table for the other two but they wanted to sit at their toddler table over in the corner. "A'ight. Whaddya get besides eggs?" Bella smiled at him, they were still playing their game. "Nanas Daddy."

He gave them each a half and then carefully began feeding the baby small bites of the soft eggs and mashed up banana.

He got a further surprise when the little girls finished and carried their dishes to the sink. Beth had them trained alright.

He spotted the recipe card Beth left for him on the counter and saw he had plenty of time before he had to start worrying about cooking. When the baby finished eating, he and the older girls made quick work of cleaning the kitchen. Still needing instruction he looked to them, "What now?"

It was Cassie who smiled and answered, "Playroom Daddy."

The girls lead him to a room just down the hall. It was like kid Nirvana. There weren't electronic toys though. These were more what a guy might call "do it yourself" toys and activities. There were children's easels for painting and coloring, shelves filled with books and board games, blocks and arts and crafts supplies. The was a big wicker basket of baby dolls and Daryl's favorite, a little kitchen with wooden and plastic foods and dishes.

Then something in the corner of the room got his attention. As the older girls scattered to different toys, he carried the baby over to examine it more closely. It was a wooden rocking horse that looked handcrafted. He wasn't sure why but he smiled as he set the child on the horse, that's when he noticed the small words carved on the horse's hoof. They read, "Happy First Birthday to My Sweet Bella. Love, Daddy".

He felt emotion rise up in him. He'd made the toy for his firstborn child. How could this be? None of this made sense. He'd made furniture for his cabin, but this wasn't anything like that. He knew the crafting of the toy had taken plenty of time. And somehow he also knew, it had been a labor of love.

Lizzie's small hands gripped the handles and she began to rock a little. Seeing his young daughter enjoying something that he made brought that emotion again, and the warmth to his chest.

Cassie hurried over to him with a plate of plastic food. "I make you paggiti Daddy!" She was smiling so proudly as she handed him the small plastic plate and fork. He took them from her and the young girls' eyes looked on in anticipation. Then it hit him. He should probably pretend to eat his plastic spaghetti. He took a couple big pretend bites and watched Cassie's eyes light up when he told her, "That there is the best spaghetti I ever ate."

"I make more!" She announced and ran off to the tiny kitchen.

His eyes turned to Bella then. She had on a little apron and stood at an easel with a palette of paints, looking serious as she crafted her masterpiece. He could tell by looking at the wooden easel, he'd built that too.

They almost kept themselves entertained he thought as he sat on a soft chair and watched them at play. "Daddy! I made you four blue flowers!" Bella announced. "One for each one a us an one for Mommy, cuz you call us your wildflowers!" Now the child was beaming and Daryl could feel his heart in his throat. He used to tell Beth she was his wildflower girl because of her sweet and lively spirit. How would this little girl know that?

He watched the children play for close to an hour before Cassie declared, "It's nack" time and that they needed something called, "fishies n doc mcstuffins." He was clueless. Bella took him by the hand and he followed her first into the kitchen where she showed him the goldfish crackers. Then she reached down in the cabinet and got them each a small bowl.

"Don't forget Daddy, Lizzie needs the puffs and milk."

"Puffs?" She was so patient with him. She had to get that from her Mama. She opened the cabinet and handed him the little plastic container of puffed baby snacks.

From the kitchen the group headed to the living room where Bella took the T.V. controller and found the show. They all sat together on the large sectional and the two older girls were quickly engrossed in the show with the singing toys. The baby had no desire to sit anywhere except cuddled into him, he was surprised how much he liked that. In minutes she was sound asleep, and drooling milk from her sippy cup all over his chest. He didn't mind at.

Not long after that the other two girls lost the battle and feel asleep as well. So did their Daddy.

Daryl was startled awake by the feeling of someone watching him. He jumped up protectively clutching the baby to his chest, until he saw the eyes that were on him belonged to the beautiful blonde standing in the doorway. She stood with her arms crossed at her chest, hugging a brown drug store bag tightly to it. She had a sweet loving smile on her face and her eye were shining, almost like she was holding back tears.

"Good job, Daddy," she whispered. He couldn't believe it, did she really think he did a good job today? No one was dressed and no one had brushed their teeth. But everyone was fed and napping soundly. Maybe it wasn't all about being perfect. Maybe as long as everyone was fed, safe and happy it was ok. Was that what this parenting thing was about?

"I'll take Lizzie up to her crib and grab a shower. Then we can work on dinner," She whispered as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, taking the small warm bundle from his arms. Daryl immediately found himself missing the little body. He looked over at his other sleeping angels and smiled. A real full-blown smile. Something Daryl almost never did.

After watching the girls sleep for a bit longer he headed to the kitchen to wait for Beth. He saw the brown bag on counter and his curiosity got the best of him. He peeked inside. The bag held a pregnancy test.

"Shit." He said the word out loud. "She was serious about having a boy this morning," he mumbled the words to himself. He heard Beth coming done the stairs and he tried to act as if he was looking for something in the fridge. She entered the room with a spring in her step and casually tucked the brown bag in a draw without saying a word.

She hummed as they worked on the dinner prep and it all felt so normal, like they'd done this together a million times. She informed him they'd be eating early so they could get to church and get a good seat. Church. He was going to church? The way she'd said it, it sure sounded like he was and like it was no big deal.

Soon the girls began to stir and then make their way to the kitchen. Beth wrapped Cassie up in her arms rubbing her hair and talking to her softly. Daryl took it as a cue, he crouched down and did the same with Bella.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly and the mood was so happy. Then they all sat together to have their dinner at the big dining room table. They were family. That was something all new to Daryl. Even though he had nothing to do with it, he was proud of the little girls' manners, and the way they were anxious to pitch in after dinner to help clean up.

When Daryl went up to shower and dress he was one grateful man, his clothes were laid out on the bed. He would have had no idea.

Then began the toughest job of the day, at least for Daryl. Dressing the three girls in their church dresses as their Mama made sure their hair was just right. Then she packed up snacks, activities, and Lizzie's "blankie."

They arrived at church and were greeted by her sister and her husband. He recognized them from old pictures he'd seen in Beth's apartment year's ago, and the new pictures he'd seen in the house. He was shocked when her sister hugged him like she thought he was an alright guy, and even kissed his cheek.

Shortly after they got the girls settled in the pew the service began. About halfway through the first reading Beth stood and took Bella's hand. Daryl thought maybe they were going to the ladies' room, until they walked up to the front of the church just to the left of the altar. There were two mic stands there he hadn't noticed before.

He watched his wife and his daughter get themselves situated and then the woman giving the reading gave them an introduction. That's when Beth and Bella began to sing.

"Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day walk on water?

Mary did you know that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?

Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?

This child that you've delivered, will soon deliver you"

He watched in awe as his girls sang in perfect harmony. The baby snuggled into his shoulder twirling his hair between her chubby fingers. Cassie tugged on his dress shirt, he turned to look at her and she had her arms raised silently asking for "up."

For what seemed the hundredth time that day he felt himself smiling. He lifted her up on his lap and his two arms were filled with daughters. As he held them he watched another daughter and his beautiful wife sing so purely. He'd been fighting it all day but he couldn't keep it in. It was that emotion. His eyes were damp and his chest was warm and his heart felt full.

He knew it now, beyond all doubt. He loved Beth and these girls.

Beth was radiant, like an angel as she and Bella finished their song and they made their way back to the pew. She sat next to him and gave him a puzzled look before reaching up to wipe away his tears, and he found himself leaning into her hand as she caressed his cheek. He couldn't get over how good this life was. How good he felt living it.

After the service, they carried their sleepy but excited girls out to the big truck. Bella was worried, insistent Daddy hurry and get home so they could go to sleep and Santa could come.

"Oh no! I think we left Lizzie's blankie inside." Beth sounded so concerned.

"It's okay, I got it," he spoke as he hurried back to the church.

He got to their pew and as he bent down to pick up the peach colored blankie another hand reached for it, grabbing it from his reach. Daryl looked up ready to kick some ass, right there in church. Until he saw who it was. The white-haired man was holding Lizzie's blankie.

But he smiled as he held it toward Daryl, "Here you go, son." Daryl took it cautiously.

"Tell me, what's goin' on old man?" Daryl voice was snarly. He was tired of the old man's games.

The white-haired man just smiled, avoiding the question. "They're amazing aren't they? Bella's going to be a vet just like Bethy. Cassie, well that girl will be a lawyer one day. And sweet little Lizzie" he smiled, "that girl's gonna go to art school."

"But what's goin' on, why am I here? Where did the last 10 years go?" Daryl's confusion was overwhelming him.

"This is your future son. What Christmas could be if you made good decisions and followed the right path. Son, you are the only one who can decide. It's a big decision and I'm afraid you're running out of time." What he said sounded urgent but the white-haired man seemed calm.

Then Daryl heard the honking of the truck's horn. The girls must be driving Beth crazy about getting home to bed.

"Go on son. Go enjoy what time you have left with them." And just as suddenly as he'd appeared the man was gone.

Daryl hesitated and then he turned and hurried toward the door and his family.

"Daryl," It was him again, the white-haired man, limping down the aisle after him. Daryl turned, looking over his shoulder.

"I almost forgot to tell you. It's a boy this time." Daryl froze in his tracks and again it was like the white haired man disappeared into thin air.

Daryl needed Beth.

What the hell was going on? How much time did he have left? That was all he could think about as he carried his sleeping girls up to bed and tucked them in. He stood at each of their doors and just watched them until Beth came and took him by the hand, leading him to their room.

They laid in bed, Beth's head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her golden curls, going over the day in his head while he drifted off to sleep.

00

 **A/N Everyone survived the day including Daryl, and he got a big view of what his home life is, or could be, all about. Please leave a comment / review and let us know your thoughts. Check our tumblr blogs Scifigirl22 and bethylmethbrick to see the chapter photo. Daryl will have new eye-opening experiences next week, and we hope to see you back her then for more of _Christmas, Maybe_. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and Scifigirl22**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N We thank you all so much for the great comments and reviews! When we left Daryl he'd just had a wonderful day taking care of his children and it seemed he loved everything about being part of a family.**

 **Let's see where his journey takes him next.**

00

Why was it suddenly so cold? Why was the bed so hard? Why wasn't Beth's head on his chest? As he slowly came awake he was met with a cruel new reality. He was once again in the parking lot of the biker bar, flat on his back on a sheet of black ice. As he struggled to sit up the white-haired man limped into his sightline.

Daryl loudly snarled at him, "What the hell old man? Where'd my family go? I wasn't ready ta leave!"

The old man smiled, "That was a pretty nice life, wasn't it son? I wonder, do you think Beth and those children are worth giving up this other life for? Trust me son, I'm not here to judge you. I didn't always live a good life myself, not until my wife straightened me out. I wanted to give you something I never had, an opportunity to see the big picture. You get to see the consequences of your choices play out. It's fascinating really. That's what I'm here to do for you. Show you. In fact, we've got much more to see.

The man snapped his fingers and Daryl's vision went white.

His senses were awakening once again, and the first sensation Daryl felt were his feet hitting the pavement, hard. He realized he was running. Then his ears perked, he heard them. The distinct sound of approaching police sirens. When his vision cleared and his eyes focused he saw he was running through downtown Atlanta. He also saw the red and blue flashing lights reflecting off the big buildings. They told him the cops were closing in.

Shit. What was he doing? What had he done? He didn't know he just knew he needed to get the hell out of there, and now!

Then his ears tuned in and he heard, "C'mon lil brother! Pick up the pace! The rest a the club is ahead of us. They won't wait, ya know the deal, whoever don't get there it don't matter, the others don't wait. They'll split without us. We'll be screwed, we'll end up takin' the fall this time," Merle was breathing heavily as he took off running in front of Daryl.

"A'ight, a'ight." Daryl was trying his best to somehow get out in front of all this. He was running as fast as he could. The problem was his legs, it felt like his legs were made of lead. It was as if he could barely move them. The situation was desperate and he was feeling desperate. He knew there was a cop gaining on him from behind, it was almost like he felt the guy. Shit. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get back to his life, the one with Beth and his girls. He missed them, he needed them. He wanted to be there with them now.

The officer was almost on him and he was struggling. Some indeterminable force seemed to be holding Daryl's legs down. He didn't want to take the fall for the rest of the group. Why had he agreed to something so stupid? His mind was racing with questions, and then he heard Merle's voice coming from somewhere up ahead. His brother was barking something at the other club members but Daryl couldn't tell what.

Then he heard the sound of their bikes roaring to life. Shit! They really were leaving him. Even his own brother was leaving him. He really was going to take the fall for the whole club. Those bastards.

Just as the bitter thought flashed in his mind the officer lunged forward, tackling Daryl to the ground. He felt it like a gunshot as the left side of his face connected hard with the asphalt. He'd been so distracted by the noises in front of him and his "club brothers" abandoning him, he'd lost track of the cop behind him.

Daryl was laying on his belly on the rough pavement, the cop leaning above him and holding on tightly to his wrists. The officer struggled with his cuffs but finally succeeded in slapping them on Daryl's wrists, hard and tight.

The cop roughly yanked him into a sitting position and then began to read him his rights. It was in the midst of the Miranda Warning that Merle sped by on his bike hollering, "Sorry lil brother! Remember, Dixon's don't break!" and the bike roared on. His own brother had left him behind knowing he'd be locked up for something they all did. But as much as he'd like to he couldn't blame it all on Merle. It was his fault too. He'd signed on for this. It was the life they lived and the path he'd been following with them. They all talked about being "brothers" but when the shit got down it was every man for himself.

He remembered he was having that thought and then he must have gone out again. When his eyes opened there was a harsh light shining in his face. As the light crossed his line of vision Daryl could once again see the face of the old man just as he became aware they were back in the parking lot, and his hands were no longer bound behind him.

"How was that Christmas Eve son? Did you enjoy it? If you make the decision to go that way, to follow your brother and the club, well what you just experienced is simply a taste of what next Christmas will be all about. This group, this club you belong to, it's quite the loving brotherhood of men, isn't it? Even your own poor dope addled brother couldn't seem to help you out."

Daryl felt some kind of unreasonable need to defend his brother, "He ain't s'posed ta be helpin' me. That ain't the deal. It's every man for hisself. We all knew that from the start."

"And is that the kind of relationship you want? One where the other person only cares for themselves? Is that a life worth giving up Beth and those beautiful children for?" The white-haired man wasn't reprimanding, he'd simply asked the question.

Daryl hesitated for only a moment, but it was a moment too long. He'd clearly angered the old man who growled, "Seriously son? I'm a little disappointed you still have to think about it. Give it consideration. I didn't want to have to use this one but I'm afraid you've forced my hand."

Daryl felt his heart pounding. It was hammering so hard he was afraid it was going to explode out of his chest. But it wasn't just the racing of his heart, his breathing pattern was all wrong and his vision was coming in blurry and choppy. It was like he was under the influence of something, but it wasn't alcohol. This had to be something far more mind and body altering than mere whiskey. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure it was something illegal.

"He's coming back," he heard a dark-haired woman say. She was wearing an EMT uniform and blue plastic gloves. She began taking his blood pressure then rattled off numbers to another EMT, a man sitting in the back of an ambulance with her.

Daryl was panting hard trying to catch his breath, while also trying to sit himself up. The EMT's stopped him, urging him back into a laying position. The man spoke to him, "Come on now take it easy Daryl. This isn't your first trip around this block. You know the score. Narcan is a miracle drug in these situations, but it doesn't mean you can hop right out of this ambulance and go back to using. Although you do seem to be quite the pro at O. , this is the third dose I've had to give you this month." The EMT scolded.

That's when Daryl looked down at himself. His arms had bruises that he was now sure were from him injecting hardcore poison into himself. He did indeed know the score. He'd seen his own brother shoot up hundreds of times. He turned to look at himself in the shiny metal that framed the built-in medical equipment. He nearly gasped at what he saw. His face was skinny and sunken in. His long hair was matted, and by the look and smell of him it had been a long time since he'd bothered to shower. He looked like Merle always looked when he'd been on a marathon bender. Was that it? Was he on a bender? Had he done it? Had he just given up and completely given in to his brother's lifestyle? The crime, the drugs, the near-death experiences?

That's when he heard the voice, "You're what they call a frequent flyer, Daryl." The white-haired man was standing above him now, leaning on his cane. The EMT's continued going about their work as if the old man wasn't there. Was he there?

"After your dust up with the law, and your brother so easily leaving you behind, it seems you tried a new way of trying to get close with him. All you ever tried to do was find a way to connect with him. This is just the latest way. Using drugs with him." The white-haired man shrugged as if he expected this behavior from Daryl.

"Beth! Where's Beth?!"

"Oh you're worried about Beth now, I see. Well maybe it would be a good idea for us to have a look at where Beth is these days."

He was waking up again but he wasn't in the ambulance any longer. He was standing outside his shitty cabin, he could feel the wind biting at his face and he felt a shiver go through him. Then he noticed the white-haired man standing next to him. "What now old man.? What kind of torture now?"

"Now you see here son," The man seemed to scold, "You asked me about Beth. I'm just showing you what you wanted to see, what Beth's doing. "Come on, she's right inside."

He didn't know what else to do but to follow the old man in, and what he saw nearly ripped the heart from his chest. It was her. It was his Beth. Even though she would always be a beauty in his eyes, she wasn't his radiant and angelic looking Beth. She wasn't his smiling Beth and she wasn't his loving Beth.

Again she looked to have aged ten years. But instead of it looking like it had been ten good and happy years she'd aged, this looked like ten very hard and very unhappy years.

She was sitting in that nasty dumpster chair he'd dragged home one night, and he knew what the clear liquid was in the jar she held. His sweet Beth was sipping moonshine and there were tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Her light was no longer shining, it was like a darkness had fallen over her.

"Why old-man? Why? She was goin' ta school, she was gonna be someone, she was gonna be a vet. What the fuck happened?"

"You happened Daryl. You broke her heart when you left her in the diner. She did want all those things, but I guess she wanted you more, and what you wanted was her here in this cabin, waiting for you. You wanted her to be available to you when you weren't busy with your brother and your club. She's right here waiting when you're not in jail, or out doing something that could get you put in jail. She's here when you're not too drunk or high and you make it home to her. She doesn't have much of a life I'm afraid. She just waits for you to come to your senses. Or at least she used to wait for that. I think you finally broke her though. I think she's out of hope."

Daryl felt the bitter tears rolling from his own eyes now, his voice was frantic as he asked the old man, "But our girls, Bella, Cassie and Lizzie. Where are they? Where are our girls?"

"Well son, there aren't any girls. Remember? You were very adamant about it, 'no damn kids, ever' those were your words. Beth wanted children. She begged you at first. But you just kept saying no. I suppose that's a real good thing. It wouldn't do to raise children here, would it now? Especially with their Daddy being a dope addict. No, you were right son. No kids."

"No! No! I don't want this! I'm not like this!" Daryl heard himself yelling. "I wanna go back! I want Beth back! I want my sweet little girls back! My boy...what about my boy?" His voice was desperate and then he began sobbing so heavily he couldn't speak. The white-haired old man with the limp had broken him.

One of the EMT's came over and flashed the pen light in Daryl's eyes and as the light crossed his vision he was back in the parking lot with the white-haired man again.

"Shit! Would you stop doing this to me old man! You're giving me whiplash!" He shouted at the white-haired man as he hurriedly wiped at this face and eyes, trying to hide the tears that still rolled from those eyes.

"Don't blame me. You're doing this to yourself, son," the old man sounded quite smug now.

Daryl took a moment to catch his breath. He looked up at the man and asked "Tell me, ya gotta tell me. How do I get Beth an my girls back? How do I get our good life together back?"

The white-haired man extended his hand, offering it to Daryl and helping him to his feet. Daryl was surprised at how real the man's hand felt. Was he done imagining?

"First thing I'd suggest is get rid of this leather cut on your back. That alone will end a lot of your problems. Then I'd go see your boss from the garage, Caesar, right? Beg and plead with him to give you another shot, to let you have your job back. Then I'd go see Bethy."

"She's a very forgiving woman and she loves you, although that little fight I saw between y'all was pretty nasty. Remember when you're trying to win her back, she loves coffee and dark chocolate. Oh, and Lilies. That's a start. Everything is really up to you and I think you must realize, nothing is going to come easy. It won't just all fall into place overnight. You're going to have to work for it, you're going to have to earn it. It's on you Daryl, you're the one who has to make sure she finishes school no matter how many times she wants to give up. And you make sure you get your shop no matter how many times you want to give up." The man was so serious and so stern, but not mean, he was just laying it out like it needed to be. His advice gave Daryl chills. It was almost fatherly in a way.

He wasn't sure what to say so he simply nodded his head as he slipped off the cut and turned back toward the bar.

"Oh, and son," the old-man stopped him one final time as he smiled and said, "Give each of those babies a hug for me." His eyes sparkled and then he was gone.

Daryl walked into the bar and found the leader of the club Joe, sitting with Merle. They were whispering about something he figured was club business.

He dropped the leather cut on the table between the men. They stopped their conversation and looked up at him in confusion.

"The hell lil brother?" Merle questioned.

"I'm done with this life. I can't do it no more. I got a family that needs me. I need them more." He held his head high as he spoke the words, then turned and walked toward the exit.

"Hey now, we're your family lil brother! Daryl this ain't funny!" Merle hollered after him but when his brother didn't turn his tone got mean, "Fine, but don't expect ta just walk in here when your uptight little bitch throws your ass out!"

Daryl never turned back, he was a man with purpose. He needed to get his job back and then he needed to get his girl back.

00

 **A/N that was a rough one for Daryl but it seems he may have made a big decision. Will he get his job back, and more importantly, will he get Beth back? Please leave a comment or review and tell us your thoughts. The chapter photo is posted to our tumblr blogs, SciFigirl22, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. We thank you for reading along and hope to see you back her next Tuesday for more of Christmas, Maybe. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and ScifiGirl22**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Scifigirl22 and I thank you all so much for the love you've given this story.**

 **Daryl had a very rough dose of reality last chapter and he's made a big decision. Let's see if he can make that happen.**

00

He took a chance that maybe, just maybe they'd still be up. If he didn't see a light he wouldn't stop. It was crazy and he was crazy, he knew that. You can't be going to a man's house in the middle of the night. But he had to settle things with Caesar before he could talk to Beth. He had to show her he was serious about staying and serious about going back to work, and most important he had to prove to her he was serious about his love for her.

He couldn't believe his luck. Caesar and his family were just pulling in the driveway when he pulled up to the curb. That's when he realized it was still Christmas Eve, they must have been at midnight mass.

Caesar's wife was carrying a small baby not much older than a newborn. Caesar was carrying a sleeping boy of about three. He walked toward Daryl looking concerned, "Dixon? What are you doing here?"

Daryl talked fast as he pleaded his case, "I'm sorry boss, I know it's late and I'm way outta line. I just...well I'm hopin' I can talk ya into givin' me another shot. I know I screwed up bad but I made big changes since I quit ya. I ain't in the club anymore, I wanna stay here in town with my girl. I wanna work hard for ya. I wanna prove myself ta you an ta her."

Caesar stared hard at him, thinking before he spoke, "You're lucky Dixon. I just heard a homily about forgiveness and faith. I guess I'm in the Christmas spirit so I'll make you a deal. You show up bright and early Tuesday morning. Clean, sober and ready to work. You give me a solid month of that. I'll pay you, but no promises. You show me in that month that you mean what you say and we'll make the position permanent. You always were the best mechanic I ever had but you're no good to me high, hungover or not showing up at all. You ready to make that commitment?"

"Yeah boss I am. That's more than I could ever expect an I promise ya ain't gonna be sorry. I ain't gonna disappoint ya."

"I'm countin' on you Dixon. But for now it's family time and I've got to go be Santa."

"Yeah sorry for interruptin', Merry Christmas an thanks again boss. I'll see ya first thing Tuesday mornin'."

He'd managed to make it over a giant hurdle and he knew just how lucky he was. Now he faced his biggest and most important challenge, the one that meant everything to him. He had to convince Beth he could step up and be the man she deserved and the man who deserved her. He'd disappointed her so many times and this last time had been unforgivable. He was aware of that but he was going to try.

Nothing was open at that hour of the night except a small 24 hour convenience store. It was all he could do but at least it was something. It was too late for coffee and they sure didn't have lily's, but he got her what he could, a dark chocolate candy bar.

He pulled up to her apartment building and he knew he was a mess. He did the best he could using his fingers to comb through his tangled hair, he tucked his shirt in and stood up straight.

He had nothing for her. Nothing to offer except apologies, promises and a candy bar. It was pretty thin stuff but he had to try. He got to her door and everything was dark. It was the middle of the night and folks were sound asleep, including her. The trouble was this just wouldn't keep. He had to see her.

He took in a breath, swallowed hard and knocked softly at first. He waited and when he didn't hear her stir he knocked again, a little louder this time. He didn't want to get the whole neighborhood involved but he had to do what needed to be done. He gave it one more try knocking just a little louder.

A sleepy and apprehensive voice came from the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me Beth, just me. Please, please Baby open the door. Please talk ta me. Please. I'm sober."

"Daryl?" The tired voice squeaked as she slowly and cautiously opened the door just enough to peek out at him. Her skin was pale and her blonde hair was a mess of softly tangled curls. Her eyes looked red and puffy and he knew he was responsible for a big part of that. They weren't just tired eyes, they were eyes that had cried.

She stood there in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and he recognized it as one he'd left behind. It had slipped off one shoulder and she looked sexy and vulnerable, there was no use denying he wanted her. But that wasn't why he was here. It was so much more than just that.

"I did it Beth, I turned in my cut. I gave it ta Merle n Joe an told em I was done, I was out for good."

She was tired and confused, rubbing sleepy eyes she asked, "What does that even mean Daryl?"

He wrapped his hands around her wrists and gently moved her hands from her face, he looked deeply in those sleepy blue eyes when he told her, "It means I'm done Beth. I'm done with them, done with the club. I'm done following Merle around. I'm done drinkin' just ta get drunk an I swear I'll never touch the dope. I know that shit's bad, I've seen it."

A neighbor's light came on and now she grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside and quietly shutting the door. "Go on."

"I already been ta see Caesar an I got my job back. Day after Christmas I show up bright an early for work. I'ma do this Beth. I'ma show ya I can."

"Daryl, I, I…"

"I know. I let ya down a lotta times. I know it ain't gonna be easy ta get your love back an your trust but I'm determined I'm gonna. I've seen it Beth, what our life could be together. I saw it like a vision or sumthin', or like I was livin' it, yeah it was that. I's livin' it an it was perfect. I want that with ya, please, please can we at least try? Can we talk?"

"A vision? You lived a vision?" She was puzzled and concerned. She took his head in her hands and pulled his face more into the light. "Daryl, are you sure you're ok? There's blood on your ear." She ran her hands through his hair over his head and that's when she felt the huge goose egg. When she touched it the pain shot through him and his body jerked.

"You're hurt, you must have hit your head really hard. I can't believe you rode your bike here, you could have...it could have been bad."

"I know it just that, please let me tell you what I'm thinkin', please Baby."

"It's not that I'm not willing to listen Daryl I'm just concerned. I think you may be seriously hurt. Maybe you're not thinking clearly." The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice told of her worry.

"I couldn't be thinkin' any clearer Beth. Honest. I need ya, I need our three lovin' little girls an that little boy we worked so hard to get. I need our busy messy life. I seen it all so clearly. You'll see too, you're gonna be an amazin' wife an Mama an you're gonna be the best vet. Our life is gonna be so good. But none of it can happen if ya can't trust me, if ya can't give me one more chance. Please Baby, please." He caressed her face in the palms of his hands and she felt herself lean into him.

"That's all I've ever wanted Daryl, a chance for us. I've wanted it ever since I met you. I knew, even though you tried so hard to be something else, that at your core you're a good man. I always hoped you'd see it too. I've wanted so much for us to have that commitment to each other. I wanted it all with you, the love, the home and a family. But Daryl, you said it more than once, no kids. Never."

"I know Beth, I said an done a lotta things. I think I's just scared and I think I thought I needed Merle. But I know now the only person I need is you. I've been an idiot. I know I ain't ever told ya this but I felt it for a long time, I think for as long as I've known ya. I love ya Beth. I know I always will."

"I want all those things ya said ya wanted, I do I promise. I wanna marry ya, I wanna work hard for ya, I wanna help ya finish your school however I can. I want us ta have babies Beth, all the babies ya want. At least three girls an a boy. But yeah, all the kids ya want that's how many I want."

"Marriage Daryl? Kids? Are you sure that's not just your injury talking or some fantasy you think you saw?"

"Nah I swear Baby it's what I want."

"It's what I want too, but I, well Daryl I…"

"I know, you're not sure I mean it, that I'll stick with what I say. I'll show ya though Beth, ya just give me the chance an I'll prove it. K?"

She looked down as she thought about the things he said and the things she knew she wanted. It was true, he'd let her down many times but the fact remained she loved him. She wanted him to mean what he said and she wanted him to prove to her he could do this. That he did love her and that he would marry her, work hard for her and that they could have a family. "I do love you Daryl and I am willing to give you a chance. But I want you to understand, this is it for me. I can't keep putting myself through this with you."

"You'll see Beth, I swear."

"Right now I need to lay back down, tomorrow's a big day and it starts early. You should rest too, but I'm not talking about anything else."

"I ain't expectin' nuthin' Baby, I swear that ain't why I came here tonight. I wouldn't turn it down an that's the truth, but I ain't expectin' it."

They lay down on her bed both exhausted and both full of emotion. They held each other close and within minutes they were asleep.

She woke to the feel of his warm body close to hers and his strong arms wrapped around her and she was so torn. They shouldn't, she shouldn't, it was all wrong. But she wanted him. She wanted the closeness with him.

He woke to the feel of her hand on his cheek and her lips on his and he didn't question it. He'd wanted this with her so much.

The kissing became more impassioned and they were both feeling it and they were both wanting more. Suddenly he pulled his lips away, "I want you so much, but not like it's been Baby. Never like that again. I wanna make love to ya, not just have sex. I want ya ta feel how much I care, how much I need ya an not just in that way. I need everythin' about you Beth."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she moved her body as close to him as she could. He ran his fingers through her hair as his lips moved to kiss her neck, the delicate skin of her throat and her shoulders. Her hand was cradling his face while her fingers wove in his hair.

She went for the buttons of his shirt, loosening them one by one as he smiled, helping her in her work before quickly pulling it off and tossing it aside. He took her in his arms again and kissed her deeply while his hand slipped up and under the t-shirt, and he quickly had it off her.

For a minute or two they simply kissed while lightly running their fingers along one another's cheekbones and through messy hair. Enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. He smiled and whispered, "I love you," and then his mouth was on her breast while his hand slipped down the back of her panties.

She let out a low moan as she reached to loosen the buckle of his belt. Again he pulled away, but only briefly as he lifted his low body off the bed and pulled the jeans off. "I want you Daryl."

"I want you too Baby." And his mouth was back on her breast while his hand slowly slipped her panties down and she kicked them aside.

He moved his mouth from her breast and propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at her as his fingers teasingly flitted across her nipple before pinching it lightly. He hadn't lived these moments with her before, it had always been just about gratification. Now it was about the love and the enjoyment and the pleasure found in bringing someone else pleasure.

Daryl took in the beautiful glow of her skin in the moonlight as he ghosted his fingers along her slim abdomen. A soft moan escaped her as she moved her hips against his, trying to find some relief from her ever-growing need.

She was running her hands along his muscled arms and back, neither of them dwelling on the issue of the scars. Her nails scratched lightly along his chest and he took her hand in his, holding it against his breast,

"Gonna get all our babies names inked right here someday. They're always gonna be close ta my heart," he whispered.

"Oh Daryl," she couldn't believe how different things were, her dream of how it could be seemed to be coming true.

"C'mere you, come ta me," He softly growled as he slipped a finger inside her. She let out a little gasp and then a low hum, "mmm Daryl…"

Her hand was on him as she stroked and teased him and he reached to the nightstand where they kept the little packets. She whispered, "It'll be okay without it this time."

He almost laughed but instead he smiled and ran a finger softly along her jawbone, "I don't think so Beth. We're gonna have those babies but not yet. Ya got school ta finish an I got a business ta build." While he spoke he slipped the condom on and now he positioned himself above her.

Her hands went to his butt and she held on while he took her breast in his mouth and then guided himself into her. "Ah Baby ya feel so good."

He started off slow, working into a little faster pace as their bodies got in sync but still not rushing it, still enjoying the moment. His elbows rested just above her shoulders and his hands were clasped together above her head. She could feel him moving deeper and deeper and as he stopped to move side to side just a bit, she felt his pelvic bone putting pressure on that sensitive little nub.

Her body responded and her legs wrapped around him tightly, "Daryl, Daryl," The sound of her whispering his name got him more excited and the pace again picked up. He rested his forehead on hers for a moment and then leaned up just a little as his hands slipped under her, clasping her bottom and pulling her even closer. His strokes became long, slow and deep and the teasing was almost too much for her to bear, "Please, please, I, I, please…"

His mouth went to hers and his tongue slipped in as he gave her what she wanted, faster and harder. She was moving with him and they were becoming more and more breathless. He moved a hand between them, teasing at the little nub and she felt herself lose control completely as she called out, "Daryl, Daryl." Just like that he was gone too, "Beth, damn Baby so, so good."

He rolled to his side and pulled her with him, holding her close to his chest, "Love ya Baby. I know I always will."

"I'm so happy Daryl." They held each other close, rubbing each others' back, weaving fingers through hair, never wanting to let go.

She glanced over at the bedside clock. "I just have a half hour or so to rest, then I have to get ready for church. It's Christmas morning Daryl, I'm meeting my family."

"I could go with ya." He figured this was as good a time as any to start, he'd be bringing all those children to church in the near future.

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, if ya ain't embarrassed ta be seen with the likes a me. Course we'd have ta stop at the cabin so I could get a clean shirt. Sorry, I ain't got a suit."

"God won't care and neither do I." She was starting to worry she might wake up from the best dream she'd ever had.

"Thanks Beth. Oh man, I got ya a little something, just some candy. I'll get ya sumthin' real nice when I been workin' a while."

He reached an arm down to where his jeans lay and pulled the candy from the back pocket. It was a little squished but she didn't seem to mind. She smiled that big beautiful smile at him and asked, "How did you know dark chocolate is my favorite?"

00

The couple quietly walked in the church finding their way to her family's pew. Beth's sister and her husband were already seated and seeing them was a little like déjà vu for Daryl. Maggie gave her sister a puzzled look but Beth just squeezed her hand, "It's good Maggie, we're good. I'll tell you everything later."

He sat there missing his little girls. He found himself anxious for the day they could all be together. He just held onto Beth's hand hoping the deep longing would pass. Things got a bit easier when Beth stood up during the first reading, making her way to the front of the church to sing. He smiled to himself, could it be? And it was, she began to sing that song, the one she'd sung with sweet Bella.

She had the same glow on her face that he remembered and he couldn't help but smile. When she made her way back to the pew he took her hand and whispered in her ear, "that was amazing, you're amazing."

Beth just beamed her beautiful smile at him and he knew, every bit of hard work required of him to build their life together would be a true labor of love.

After the service Daryl awkwardly shuffled his feet as he waited for Beth to say her goodbyes to her sister. Instead her sister and her sister's husband came over to him and politely introduced themselves. He could see her Maggie wasn't overly thrilled but she was gracious and she invited him back to the farm for Christmas dinner.

He pulled in the long dirt driveway of the farm where she'd grown up and smiled. It had that look, pure Americana. It was all so picturesque like a beautiful watercolor and the inside was as idyllic as the outside. The house was filled with furniture that had undoubtedly been in her family for generations. The feeling it gave off was warm, homey and welcoming.

That is except for the conversation Daryl was overhearing from the kitchen.

Even though her sister put on a kind face for him, Daryl knew she was unhappy with Beth taking him back and he couldn't fault her for it. She was right. Still it hurt to hear her say, "Why Bethy? Why would you believe him after all he's put you through? Just because he made a couple of promises before he crawled in your bed? You know better. You have history with him." He could swear her sister hissed.

"Maggie I don't need a lecture. I know Daryl. I knew exactly what he was before and I know in my heart he's different now. He never promised me anything in the past, but now he's given me his word and he told me he loved me. Someday we'll get married." Her words bolstered his pride but also made him feel guilty that she'd have to explain away his bad behavior. But he knew she'd never have to do it again.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again," he heard her sister say. Then the tone of her voice shifted to a comforting tone, "but if this is what you want, you know I'll support you. You're my sister Beth."

"Thank you Maggie. It will all be good I just know it, you'll see."

He heard Beth's footsteps coming and he hurried to look otherwise occupied, rather than like he'd been eavesdropping. The wall above the fireplace was covered in pictures and he was making himself busy looking at them.

One photo in particular caught his eye. It was a younger Beth and Maggie and between them stood a smiling older man. Not just any old man, an old white-haired man. The man. The one who'd showed him the way.

"Um Beth, who's this?" He asked pointing to the photo as he felt his stomach begin to knot.

"That's Maggie, me, and Daddy. That was the Christmas before he died," She had a little sadness in her voice as she carefully straightened the photo.

He put an arm around her and smiled. "It's a great picture Baby an I know he was a real special man. He's still watching over ya."

She smiled up at him, "I like to think that's true."

"It is. I know it is." And he sounded so sure Beth didn't question it, she took comfort in his words.

Epilogue

She was about to squeeze the life out of his hand and he didn't care, she could do whatever the hell she wanted to do. Perspiration dotted her forehead and her blond curls were damp with it. This had been going on for a long while. He thought by the time they got to number four things would go much faster and be easier on her. Their son had different ideas.

Finally the doctor said, "Now Beth, now. Push." It only took two hard pushes and there he was. He already had a pretty good head of hair and it didn't take long before they knew he also had a pretty good set of lungs.

Daryl felt the tears in his eyes as he watched them lay the baby on her chest. She smiled up at him, "It's our boy Daryl. Our boy."

"He's perfect Beth, perfect just like them three little girls at home. Ya make beautiful children, girl."

"Thank you, I had a good helper."

 _The End_

 **A/N Again we thank all of you for reading our Bethyl version of an old story. We'd appreciate you leaving a comment or review. The final chapter photo is posted to our tumblr blogs Scifigirl22, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. We loved this story and writing it together for you and we hope to be back soon with something new. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and Scifigirl22**


End file.
